thalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Anti-Mystic Weapons Weapons specially created to fight/seal Mystics. A Sovereign State weapon is very powerful anti-mystic equipment that can completely seal a Mystic . The Blade of Purification/The Dragon Breaker : This weapon has a long and strange history, it is said to be one of the dowry that Queen Aixora brought into Renaissance Palace from Sacred Tree Kingdom, It is also the last sword that remains from the world during the Barbaric Era. It is also said that it was initially a weapon with magical properties, made by elves to kill dragons. Every time it injured or even killed a great dragon, the sword's blade would then accumulate its prey's powers, thereby allowing it to become even more formidable, sharp, strange, fatal and full of vitality' But at one point in time someone made it into a Sovereign State weapon, thus becoming the first anti-mystic weapon not made by Empress Blood Spike & Empress Hellen, clues point that this was done during the bloody year. This is also the weapon that was use to seal Giza Streelman in Eskstedt revealing its strange resonance with Thales and the fact that it possess a soul/consciousness?. Well, there is a lot going on around this weapon, but one thing's for sure, these b*tches ain't gon' use it without my boi Thales :p . The Rising Sun Saber: A Sovereign State weapon wielded by Romel Tolja - The Fire Knight . The Ruler's Spear: A Sovereign State weapon wielded by Roman Williams - Legendary Wing . The Motionless Bow: A Sovereign State weapon wielded by Arracca Murkh - Kingdom's Wrath, this weapons' power is called ” Perpetual motion”. . The Supreme Shield: A Half-piece (the other piece is The Supreme Sword) an anti-mystic weapon wielded by Fortress Flower,this weapons' power is called “Hunting” . The Supreme Sword: A Half-piece (the other piece is The Supreme Shield) an anti-mystic weapon wielded by Yodel Cato . The Crossbow of Time: A Sovereign State weapon formerly wielded by The Raven of Death, Nate Monty now wielded by (Thales? or is it Quick Rope? i forgot someone help, please) . The Soul Slayer Pike: A Sovereign State weapon formerly (or still?) wielded by Drew Gleeward, this weapons' power is called ”Elimination” . The Severing Souls Blade: Wielded by Nicholas, its power is called “You'll Never Escape”, It can lock down everything in accordance to its user's intent. . The Blazing Wind Cannon: A Sovereign State weapon held by dwarfs in Steel City. . The Dark Night Black Coffin A Sovereign State weapon kept by the Corleone family, there's a mystic sealed inside . Arched light shield: ???? ( i do not remember if it's actually anti-mystic weapon) . Mystic Guns: (i do not know if they are actually anti-mystic weapons ). Swords Sentinel: A ‘hot potato’ that was given to Thales by Cyril Fakenhaz, It is a national sword of the Ancient Empire, forged using skills of Dwarves and Elves as well as the elites from the land and the seven seas.It’s a heirloom sword handed down through the generations of the Fakenhaz Family . Everlasting Truth: An incredibly well balanced sword, formerly owned by Ricky (the demon) Explosives Alchemy Ball: A kind of grenade, manufactured by wizards Other Weapons Eternally New Armors: . Spell-breaking bows and arrow =